The Bodyguard
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: What if Puck had chosen Kurt for his Community Service? A love story were coming out of the closet it's not the only issue Puck has to deal with. Because he's nipple ring wasn't the only thing that he lost in juvie. Slash Puck/Kurt T for now, but'll be M
1. You are my boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, it would have a lot more 'spicy' -at the least- scenes, and Puck/Kurt would be more canon. And there would be an awesome me.

**Warnings: **In future chapters. Rape, rape recovery, sex (and verything that it involves). Homophobia from this very chapter on. Slight different Blaine.

**Pairings:** Puck/Kurt, with a little bit of Puck/Santana and Kurt/Blaine in the beggining.

**Summary:** What if Puck had choosen Kurt for his Community Service? A love story were coming out of the closet it's not the only issue Puck has to deal with. Because he's nipple ring wasn't the only thing that he lost in juvie.

**A/N: **Well, this is my first Glee fic. Puck is like the sexiest men alive, and Kurt is just Kurt. And sexy men + men = ovaries explosion. So Puck/Kurt is like the best pairing ever.  
>As you may see, I've made a different Blaine. More like the kind of usual popular guy that everyone falls in love to but he's a jerk. I hope it's well done.<br>I hope you like this love story... :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**The Bodyguard**

**Chapter 1**

**You are my boy**

.

.

.

Noah Puckerman was relieved to have gotten out of juvie. He never thought that he would be so happy for walking once more the McKinley's halls. In the way up to his locker he found a couple of his football teammates, whose he greeted with one of his smirks, that said, "Juvie? A piece of cake!"

The day went normal. He met up and gave a man-hug with Finn. He waved a couple more of classmates and classes were as boring as always. Yet, he found certain pleasure in the everyday routine, although he'd never admit it. As much as he'd never admit, and this would probably get you in the way of a fist –several times- before you got it out of him, the true relief he felt being again in Glee practice.

"All right, guys, let's get down to business," said Mr. Schue with his usual good mood, "First, let's welcome back Noah Puckerman. Puck, I hope your time in juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong."

"Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day," he said with his macho attitude and just gave away one of his arrogant looks when Quinn praised his manliness.

Because he wouldn't let anyone, not a single person, to see beyond his mask his broken pride.

It wasn't until after Mr. Schue said about the Boys versus Girls tournament that he noticed Kurt. There was something odd with the kid. As if he were… dull. The gay kid who usually shone with happiness and fashion, was off. He even looked whiter, and that was something hard to accomplish considering that how unusually pale the kid already was.

The next day followed his normal course and Puck was fine unless for the fact that his lack of a plan of what to do for Community Service was starting to worry him. Because there was no way he would pick up trash from the streets. That was something ghetto. Not a chance! It was the metallic sound of someone being hit against a locker that took him out of his thoughts.

It was the gay kid. Or actually, Kurt being pushed by Karofsky. The gleek faced him but only for worse, because the football player didn't back down, but he even answered back. Kurt insulted him with a long-winded speech tat only he understood. Undoubtedly he didn't want to show signs of weakness to the jock as he waited for him to leave to stay lying on the floor, his skin pale as milk. Until Mr. Schue, who as Puck had seen the aggression, took him to his office.

The traces of a plan began to form. If his instincts were correct he could take advantage of all this and it'd help a lot the poor kid. So in Spanish class he tried to get close to Mercedes to take some information out of her. As their seats were too away from each other in order to chat decently without attracting Mr. Schuester's attention, he decided to write a note.

"_Hey, Mercedes, what's the deal with Hummel, he seems odd."_

"_Suddenly taking our interest in him, eh?"_

Puck could almost read the disdainful tone.

"_Hey, really, I've been away for a long time and I want to catch up."_

"_Okey. Is that jock, Dave Karofsky. He was bothering Kurt more than usual this past weeks._

_Now, could you tell me why the sudden interest in Kurt?"_

Puck lay down the pen to answer, but as he had already gotten the information he wanted, he lost interest and didn't answer. Mercedes snorted angry when he saw that the other boy didn't mean to answer.

When Glee started again, Mr. Schue changed the conditions of the tournament. When the opposite thing appeared Kurt gained back some of his shining. Not that Puck noticed it because as soon as he had obtained the information he wanted, he put the gay in a far away corner in his mind. Anyway, he didn't plan to anything about it until the next day. That shine went down when Artie ruled out Kurt's idea and it definitely disappeared when Puck spoke:

"Uh, dude, why don't you make yourself useful, and go put some rat poison in the old folks' Jell-O, or visit The Garglers?"

"Warblers" Kurt corrected him.

"Whatever. See what they're up to. And you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in."

Puck didn't have anything against him, not really after a whole year of being in Glee, but that didn't mean that he didn't had every single one of the society's prejudices about gays. Tough, several of the names like "faggot" and "queer" had ended, the rest was still there. What he had done was more than enough and with what he planned to do he'll become Saint Puck of Gays.

It wasn't until very late at night that he remembered to send a text to his provie officer telling him about his plan.

.

To walk trough Dalton hallways taken by the hand of that beautiful black haired boy seem a dream come true. And even more yet when he singed. Kurt didn't know that much about flirting, well, personally although he had read thousands of romantic stories as to be able to confirm that that was the case now.

Later, his black haired boy and two other more, the three of them gorgeous by the way, invited him over for a coffee. And when the espionage excuse was not enough, Kurt blurted it all.

The loneliness, the pain, the bullying and how nobody seemed to take care. Because even when someone would give him a pity look, no one stood up for him. He was the only one whose feelings were crushed all the time, who felt rejected. Prejudices everywhere, even in the faces of his so called 'friends'. He didn't say it all, but he didn't have to, Blaine, the black haired gay boy who had stayed after the other two boys left, understood it all.

"I'd love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton's sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody. Don't play the victim, show them that you don't care, face them."

Blaine, who up to that moment he had showed a very self-confident, relaxed, even almost a stud-like attitude, hardened his expression and wounds that hadn't finished healing showed up a little. But he recomposed he mask right away.

"They're just a bunch of ignorant fools. I left," and his expression hardened once more, "and I don't regret it," he finished with a defying tone.

.

Puck smiled when he entered the school, it was time to put on action _Operation: I-don't-plan-to-pick up-trash._ He walked trough the hallways till he reached the locker of the gay kid. As expected, he was taking out some books. Puck waited until the other was closing the locker to appear to him from behind. Kurt didn't realize of his presence until the mohawk kid hadn't put his arm over his shoulders.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for a dumpster dive," he had already enough to worry with Karofsky. One jock was more than enough.

"Relax. I'm here to take care of you. You're my boy now," said the mohawk boy while he walked him trough the hallways, still with the arm above his shoulders.

"I don't understand," answered Kurt, he really didn't understand.

"I got out of juvie early because I agreed to do community service, but I ain't pickin' up trash along the freeway. That's ghetto. So I told my probie officer that I know a gay weakling that needed some help and she went for it."

"I don't need help," said Kurt with pride, "any less yours."

"For what I've seen about you and Karofsky I would say that you need it," replied Puck with a mix of humor and sarcasm.

"So after years of throwing me into a dumpster and mock me, you're gonna defend me from another jock? Oh, the irony!" and after a pause he added, "What, now I'm your community service?"

"There's no way I'm going back to juvie. There are no chicks and no kosher meal options up in that place."

"So suddenly you're gonna be my friend?" said Kurt without dropping his sarcastic tone for a second.

"Oh, slow down, Porcelain Doll. I never said anything about liking you. Now shut up right quick. We're going to steal some food from the cafeteria. That gigantic purse of yours is a great place for hiding stuff."


	2. Fuck Noah Puckerman

**Pairings:** In this chapter some Puck/Santana and some Kurt/Blaine

**A/N:** Well, this is the chapter, that as I had warned you, you have the different Blaine. Maybe I could have put up the story without changing Blaine. But then it would be a love triangle and that's not where I want to focus my story.  
>And there won't be many songs during the fanfic. You can skip the lyrics if you want, if they're truly necessary I'll warn you. I may clarify, that I've changed the song from the original featured in the episode (One Love from Bob Marley) because it didn't seem that it would fit. I mean, picture Puck and Kurt singing it in the middle of the school yard. It would be too gay. Not that I mind, but Puck, at least for now, will. So I changed it for Worst Day Ever from Simple Plan.<br>Oh, and by the way, the title of this chapter. Yes, pun totally intended. ;)  
>Well, I won't keep you entratrained for long. Read! :)<p>

**Review's reply: **4ebitter and 9992210, thnk you very much and I hope that this continuation it's up to your expectatives! :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 2**

**Fuck Noah Puckerman**

.

.

.

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. That very same boy who had made his life a living hell for years, was now voluntarily defending him and spending time with him. Well, maybe not all that voluntarily, but he had preferred him rather than picking up trash, that meant something.

Although it should be noted that Kurt wasn't incredulous because he was amazed, but because he expected a betrayal at any minute. That everything was some king of an evil big prank that ended up humiliating him more. Who knows, Puck could be allied with Karofsky or something of that sort, after all Puck has just gotten out from juvie.

"All right, so this works, they have to see us together. And as it would help you getting higher in the social rank," said Puck while he took him trough the hallways to the school yard, at least now he wasn't half-hugging him with one arm, but half-touching/pushing him with a hand while he held in the other his guitar in its case, "And to do so, nothing better that you start behaving more badass, like me, and less girly."

Kurt held a sarcastic expression constantly. And although his diva mode was off, at least, he could raise one of his eyebrows in a way that would made Spock from _Star Trek _jealous. He tried not to be upset when he heard the word 'girly'. Despite being true in some way- wanting to be in the girls' team probed it-, it was hurtful to be constantly tagged for it for prejudices.

"So, do you know one from Simple Plan?" Puck asked.

"Excuse me?" was all that the gleek could say when he was taken by surprise.

The one with the mohawk gave away an exasperated sound.

"Gah! Drop it, I already figured that you wouldn't. All that you know is those musicals and that gay crap."

"Sorry," Kurt interrupted him before he could continue insulting him, "the fact that I love musicals and Adam Lambert doesn't mean that I don't know about Simple Plan."

"Really?" Puck asked completely surprised, but with a small smile.

"Of course, after all it is _pop_ rock, isn't it?"

"Perfect," smiled Puck while they finally arrived to the school yard.

"Shouldn't you be studying geometry? Aren't you failing?"

"One thing I learned in juvie? Cash is king. Lets people know we're not doing it for free," said the jock while he put the guitar's case on the ground in the stairs' base and then he put some dollars in it.

"Do you really expect that people is going to pay us to sing? I can't understand, although illogical, that they pay you. But me? How hard did they hit you in juvie?"

"I've already told you that I'm badass number one, if I say that you're cool, then everybody else will say it too."

"I don't think busking is allowed in school," said Kurt without that much strength.

"Watch and learn, young gay grasshopper."

And when Puck started to play the guitar, Kurt was out of excuses to complain. Although the song was meant to be played in an electric guitar, the boy with the mohawk managed to do a good adaptation with the acoustic one. After an introduction he started singing:

_6 AM the clock is ringing  
>I need to spend an hour snoozing<br>'Cause I don't think I'm gonna make it._

Some kids added their instruments to the song. The only school in the entire world where you could always find kids ready that knew the notes and the choreographies.

_I punch in  
>I'm still sleeping<br>Watch the clock  
>But it's not moving<br>'Cause every day is never ending  
>I need to work I'm always spending<em>

Puck looked at Kurt to mark him his entry. Then they both sang the chorus.

_And I feel like  
>I'm living the worst day<br>Over and over again  
>And I feel like the summer is leaving again<br>I feel like  
>I'm leaving the worst day<br>I feel like you're gone  
>And every day is the worst day ever<em>

For the next part of the song, Puck stopped accompanying him with his voice and started threatening people so they'd give them money. Kurt's voice resounded in the yard.

_Yesterday was the worst day ever  
>And tomorrow won't be better<br>It's history repeating_

Some students that were sitting nearby made the choir, singing _"On and on"_.

_Summer plans are gone forever  
>I traded them in for dishpan water<br>And every day is never ending_

Then Kurt sang the chorus once more, but alone. Puck, who had already intimidated several people, came back to his side, and started playing his guitar again and he sang alone the next part.

_It's so long  
>I can't go on<br>It's so long  
>I can't go on<em>

Together they sang the chorus one last time and the song ended in applauses. Kurt noticed for the first time how much they have made.

"Wow! There's got to be 300 bucks in here"

"Yeah, you really can't put a dollar amount on the value of talent plus fear."

"You can, apparently. It's about 300 bucks," after a pause he added, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Buy a butt load of clove cigarettes, then I don't—" Puck was interrupted by "_Single Ladies_" coming from Kurt's cell phone. The gay one couldn't help but to blush when he saw from whom the text was.

"Who is it?" asked with curiosity a bored Puck.

"No one," tried to divert attention Kurt, but his cheeks betrayed him turning redder.

"Nah, really" said the one with the mohawk just to bother instead of actual curiosity.

"It's…" was he really thinking of saying it to Puck? But then words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "It's this boy I met at Dalton's. He's…" there was even more red in his cheeks, "well, he texts me and…"

"Do you like him?"

Kurt, who hadn't taken off his stare from his cell phone, raised his eyes and locked them with Puck's.

"Yes," and now his entire face was red.

"Ah, it's easy. So go get him," said the jock shuddering his shoulders.

"It's not that simple. He's what you'd call _cool_, while me… I don't even have the experience of a first date. He would never be interested in me."

"Bah…" exclaimed Puck making a contemptuous move with his hand, "the trick with the chicks is easy. And as you gays are basically girls, it's the same," the one with the mohawk ignored the epic raised eyebrow of the gay, "All you have to do is be a fraction as nice to them as you are mean to them to get them to like you."

"So what do I have to do?" normal, secure, self-confident and diva-tastic Kurt would have never accepted an advice from Noah Puckerman, but this broken, insecure and desperate Kurt would at least give it a chance and listen to whatever he had to say to him.

"Here's a little community service coming at you. You and I are gonna take this dough and go on a double date with Santana and your boy. Now, pay attention to how I capture Santana and make sure to copy all I do when you're with your boy. Best community service ever, right?" he ended saying, winking him an eye to him before leaving.

.

When classes ended, Puck went to find Kurt at his locker, and then took him to his live class of "How to be a stud 101".

"Make sure of remembering everything," he whispered into his ear while he left him at the door of the classroom where the girls were preparing their project. Undoubtedly, he didn't notice the shiver that went through Kurt's spine when the breath that came out of his mouth touched his ear.

"Spy!" Rachel shouted.

"Lighten up... We're here to talk to Santana."

"So, how does it feel to be a free man?" mocked him Santana.

"Boring," Puck said, emphasizing it with a yawn, "But at least now I can get a few chicks if I want. Not that I have any interest in you."

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Santana asked.

"Not really," Santana seemed disappointed, "But, you know what? Maybe if I don't find any hotter girl, I'll show up at Breadstix around seven and I'll be expecting to find you there," Santana smiled, "I can't promise you anything," he finished and he went to the door where Kurt was waiting for him.

"I can't believe that she fell for such a cheap trick," the gleek said, he didn't think there was enough sarcasm in the world to express his amazement.

"What can I say? I'm a stud, dude. I know all there's to know. So you know, never trust your instincts, if you think you've got to be nice, don't."

At the end, he left Kurt in front of his car and then he went to his. Everything was going smooth. The more time with the gay, he'll probably get over all of this in less than six weeks. Besides, no one said anything to him for spending time with Hummel. Everyone believed that he was planning a big prank and that he did it all to torture the kid.

He was a genius.

.

"Really? With this two?" Santana had asked with a sneer.

"Community Service," had answered her Puck, dismissing it.

Kurt had followed Puck's advice-although not entirely- and he'd been lucky. Now he was with Blaine in a double date, that Santana and Puck were there was far from ideal but it was something. Sadly, the conversation hadn't been very interesting for Kurt. It had been a lot about action movies, something that Blaine and Puck knew a lot about. Kurt didn't remember how they'd gotten there; he thought it may have been his mistake when he asked him what kind of movies he liked. Every time he tried to change the subject to musicals, he was ignored.

They had already finished eating and they were being witnesses of a pathetic try from Puck to impress Santana. However, maybe it was more pathetic that it was working.

"So there I was, at juvie. In the breakfast line in the mess hall. When I notice me and the guy behind me going for the same waffle. This guy's 6'11", 300, easy. He's got his teeth filed into canines. Tats everywhere. Oh, it gets better," he added to increase the suspense, "So I turn around. I flex my left pec, then I flex my right pec, and I say to the guy... "L'eggo my Eggo." And you know what he does?" he said looking at the others at the table, "He lets go of my Eggo."

"You should be our nation's president," Santana praised him and started being 'affectionate' with Puck.

Kurt didn't know what's worst, if that or the fact that Blaine, who was next to him, was rubbing his leg against his. The gleek wasn't enjoying himself, therefore when he moved apart from Blaine, he did it in a bad mood. Puck, who believed he was faking to follow his advice, winked him in complicity. The waitress came to take away the empty dishes, and although everyone ignored her, Kurt thanked her.

"All right, guys. Let's move. This meal has been comped," Puck said getting up.

"What?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Dude, I don't pay for food. It's my thing, yo. So we're going to dine and dash. Let's go."

Everyone left, including Blaine, save Kurt, who stayed behind to pay.

"Do you need any change, dear?"

"Keep it. Thanks."

Puck came to him angry.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Sorry for not being a thief," answered Kurt with temperament, "If you're so eager to return to juvie, it's not my problem."

The one with the mohawk made a threatening step to the front, and it seemed that he used all his will power to not thump him.

"I forgot that you were a pussy boy. I protect you, give you my trade secrets and this is how you pay me back? So have fun taking the short bus home, faggot, 'cause I'll be escorting this lovely lady back to Chez Puckerman for a little sookie-sookie."

And just like that, the jock left taking Santana with him. Blaine stood waiting for him at the door. When Kurt came out, he put his hands around his waist and whispered at his ear.

"What do you say if we leave this bitter pill behind and we go to a more private place?"

"Stop it!" with all he has been trough that night the last straw was near, "Look, everything was a mistake. We should have gone to a normal date alone and I should have asked it normally, not with Neanderthal's pick up lines."

"As you say," answered Blaine, "what it's done, is done. So, what do you say if we skip that part and you reconsider my proposition?"

Kurt was exasperated.

"Go to hell!" he said angrily while he detached himself from the hands of the other and went walking back to his home.

He went insulting the cold, insulting Blaine, insulting the very stupid Noah Puckerman. And above all, insulting himself for being moron enough that he let himself melt by the song that they sang together and for having believed that Puckerman could be a decent person.

Fuck Noah Puckerman.


End file.
